duskersfandomcom-20200214-history
Grey Goo
SPOILERS AHEAD! The Grey Goo objectives are advanced by exploring space stations and fuel depots. These occasionally require a transporter ship upgrade. Theory ///JIL: Quoting Existential Risk Theory 'Grey Goo' Excerpt... Given assumed advances in nano-technology, molecular assemblers pose a definitive existential risk. If assemblers can create other assemblers (self-replicate), it's easy to see how quickly rogue (or intended) processes could transform matter at an exponential rate. It follows that such a process could be detrimental to humans directly (if we ourselves were deemed an acceptable source material), or indirectly (if anything which we rely upon was deemed an acceptable source material). ...Excerpt Objective 1 Fixed the food replicator on B-Wing. Just a hiccup in the communicator - firing crazy signaÕ—Ø›ó¥Ðö» to the molecular assemblers. No problem now though, made myself up an amazing slice of lemon meringue befoÕ™ÑâŸ—ëÑ…è little fellas are firing on all cylinders again. Doubt anybody will complain ÑÀø“ÔÕŸÛÓ²üäéôí as fine as that pie. I'll fire a report out to Leyland when I get back up to engineering, let them Ø‘ow their babies are all good. ///JIL: Linking with theory index 'grey goo'. 'Molecular Assemblers' reference requires further investigation. Recommend course of action:   1 Gather further log data about 'Molecular Assemblers' from Space Stations or Fuel Depots Objective 2 Molecular Assembler Maintenance and Guidelines Expected Part-Per MillioÏ‘þéˆnts Ind˜ö Class Type Recommended PPM 1001 A-C Food Replicators 20,000 - 30,000ppm 1002 D-F Medical Support 15,000 - 20,000ppm 1003 H-I Engineering 40,000 - 50,000ppm Please ensure that you configure vessel scan to utilize the Holzhauer algorithm, refer to section 4B. Any concerns or queries about the part-per million count values should be dirÔ¾Û±ÙÎÀêward your Leyland liaison officer. ///JIL: Reference molecular assembler counts acquired. Holzhauer algorithm integrated. 'Grey goo' theory would posit an abnormally high quantity of molecular assemblers, scanning vessel with a large populace could confirm or deny this and is recommended. ///JIL: Recommend course of action: 1 Scan all rooms on a class A or B Space Station. Objective 3 Scan Results FILE >Vessel Scan Results...   Analyzing PPM ... SUCCESS Molecular assemblers ... NEGATIVE Detecting viral particles … POSTIVE Detecting biological forms … POSITIVE SCAN RESULTS:  >: No molecular assemblers identified. Traces of unidentifiable RNA virus detected. ///JIL: No conclusive reason evident why molecular assemblers are absent from vessel. ///JIL: PPM results inconsistent with 'Expected Part-Per Millions Counts' reference. No documented case explains results. Submitted as supplemental: Unable to determine further course of action.   FILE Supporting 1 Report We're a little unsure how the rat got down there, most probably an escapee from the labs o…—ÐúØ·Ðøâ Decomposition is isolated to the lower abdomen but is inconsistent with the rest ‰ÑŒhe remains, a seemingly foreign viscous material covering what may üéæ…¦ÒçñÐéÕõŒïnitial wound. ///JIL: Inconsistent decomposition comparable to theoretical discussion in 'grey goo' theory index. There have been some concerns regarding the molecular assemblers that aø¾÷Ôîà˜ðÛÕ†‚ aboard the vessel, and with the rate of decomposition being so peculiar I recommend an immediate report be sent to Leyland Corp. Something isn't right, anûùøÕÑ½êÓåæúÝñat I fear, then we need to do something ïÞžÍú¿®ïùþ‘ÜåÜ ///JIL: Relevant to 'grey goo' due to mention of 'Leyland' and 'assemblers'. Submitted as supplemental: Unable to determine further course of action. Supporting 2 Testing is coming along well. The multi-processor system we use between the assemblers is proving pretty incre¡õîô÷òÛ—îÞõæ×ðplication of material for the transmitters aboard the outer shells of the test probe was mind-blowing. As soon as the heat changes on the transmitter material the assemblã¶‡ÑÒÐÂì…ãÌýmending the material to be something more suitable for the extreme temperature change. ///JIL: Note: Additional Benefit and role of Molecular Assemblers identified Next is to get them to pre-empt that change in extrã›ýæòûÐå’¯×ï½ûýÚðäþ¨Žðem to think, not just react. I feel like I'm a part of something here. I love science! ///JIL: Relevant to 'grey goo' due to mention of 'assemblers'. Mention of 'think' infers possible AI interaction. Submitted as supplemental: Unable to determine further course of action. Supporting 3 Yeah, I got it on the wire, overheard it myself. It could just be another routine contract but eveãô˜ÂõÝ±ó–§ØÓŠùÄÜÚöÎÑß¨Î tech speculation articles, I have a better idea… What do you think about military involvement? Hear me out, we know MUTEKI holds contracts with the military. Leyland working with Óú—çû÷øˆþÐõ“ a back door for the military into Leyland's tech? Militarized assemblers! Fear is compelling. I know, I know, but ÷àç…üó tag it as a 'futures' piece. Thoughts? ///JIL: Relevant to 'grey goo' due to mention of 'Leyland' and 'assemblers'. Military use currently deemed too speculative. Submitted as supplemental: Unable to determine further course of action. Supporting 4 Start @SRamirez: Stop dwelling on it man. I get complaints like this every day - filter in, filter out type of stuff. I had a complaint froÏ‡Ù½¨÷ô÷÷¨™–Íê saying he'd a stomach ache after eating three slices of cake from a replicator. Three slices, and the guy's blaming the assemblers!! Do you know how many dead rats they find on vessels every day? You've got nothiö”üéŸŽÜorry about, just a bored scientist in space. ///JIL: Record evident of public hysteria relating to technological advancement. No discernible connection between the consumption of cake and assemblers. @JMartin: Haha, yeah I get you man, and I know your right. We made it that they can turn a brick of sludge into whatever they want for dinner. I even hear we're close on our first cured disease! Quality of life stuff you know. They don't get how much better everythõÒ‘ÖªîŠ‘óØëÚ¬ÄáÏ•ÄìÕìžèêò›Á·€£ØþþÜmber how bad freeze-dried ice-cream was? ///JIL: Relevant to 'grey goo' due to mention of 'replicator' and 'assemblers'. Submitted as supplemental: Unable to determine further course of action. Category:Objectives